Gone
by InsertPhenomenalNameHere
Summary: "You might lose your immortality. Is that okay?" Leo asked. "Yes," Calypso answered immediately, climbing aboard Festus and leaving Ogygia forever. Little did she know that would be her end.


**A/N: I'm so sorry for the amount of sadness I'm about to put you through...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All rights go to Uncle Rick.**

CHAPTER 1: GONE

Leo tightly clung onto Festus' neck with his worn, callused hands.

How long has he been on the back of his metal dragon?One month. Two? Three? Leo had lost count. And he had almost lost hope…

Almost.

Leo had one last sliver of hope to hold on to. The only things that drove him to continue on, to not give up, were thoughts of Calypso's warm smile whenever he said something funny, her lips on his whenever she wanted him to shut up, her brown eyes staring into his own when Leo had landed on her island, the adorable scowl on her face when he called her Sunshine…the hope that he would get the chance to see her again.

Then he spotted an island.

It was too good to be true. Leo thought he must have been hallucinating. He's been looking for so long, he hasn't eaten in days. It cannot be real.

But it was really there. Leo would recognize that island anywhere.

It was Ogygia.

"Festus, buddy! It's there! We've found it!" Leo cheered, his cheery grin returning to his face for the first time in months. Festus creaked and groaned.

"Yep, Calypso is there, bud!" Leo grinned.

"CALYPSO!" He shouted to the sky as Festus dove through the island, landing roughly on the surface. Leo flew head first into the sand. He sat up and spit out the pristine white grains, coughing a little.

"Smooth entrance, Leo," he thought. "Smooth." stood up and brushed myself off.

"Leo?" a soft, gentle voice asked. Leo turned around and he saw her.

Calypso.

She was just as beautiful as the last time Leo had seen her, with her cinnamon colored hair braided down the right side of her head with a gorgeous silvery flower on top, beautiful brown eyes, and a smile that made Leo's heart leap.

"Calypso," he whispered. Leo was suddenly very self-consious of his appearance. He was covered in grease stains with a thin layer of grime coating his skin. He hadn't slept in days and had bags under his puffy red eyes. His hair was as curly and messy as ever. But he forgot about all of that as Calypso suddenly lept into his arms. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She crashed her lips onto his, and Leo finally shook off the daze I had been in after finally seeing Calypso after so long, and kissed her back.

"Calypso," Leo murmured again after the pair broke apart, pulling her into a tight hug with no intention of ever letting go. He felt the tears streaming down her face soak his shirt, and Leo didn't care one bit.

"L-Leo," she sobbed, "y-you came back for me."

"Of course I did," he said softly, "I promised." She wiped away her tears and smiled a dazzling smile.

"You're different than anybody I've ever met, Leo Valdez," she told him softly.

"I've never met anybody you made me feel like you make me feel," Leo admitted. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, voice thick with emotion.

"So," Leo grinned my signature impish grin, "ready to get off of this island?"

"I've been ready for thousands of years," she assured him, "let's go!"

"You might lose your immortality. Is that okay?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Calypso answered immediately, and climbed aboard Festus.

"Then let's go, Sunshine," Leo smiled. Leo sat in front of her and Calypso wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his back.

"Don't call me that," Calypso warned playfully.

In a matter of seconds, the couple left Ogygia behind forever.

THIS LINEBREAK IS SAD FOR WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN

Calypso was shivering one second, then sweating the next.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked her. She nodded, teeth chattering.

The next minute she looked like she was about to perspire.

THIS LINEBREAK APOLOGZIES IN ADVANCE

"Oh gods, please let me be ok," Calypso thought.

She couldn't get sick.

She couldn't leave Leo.

She's his Sunshine.

THIS LINEBREAK SAYS GET THE TISSUES READY

"Leo," Calypso said softly, touching his shoulder, "I don't feel so well."

"What's wrong? Do you want to land on that nearby island?" Leo asked, concerned. She merely nodded weakly.

"Festus," Leo told the bronze dragon, "land over there." He croaked and whirred and dove onto the sand of the nearby island. Leo dismounted Festus, and Calypso clutched her stomach, groaning in pain. I caught her just as she rolled off of Festus.

"What's wrong, Calypso?" Leo asked, extremely concerned for his beloved's wellbeing.

"I-I," she blinked a few times, "I love you, Leo Valdez. And I always will, no matter what. Remember that."

Suddenly, Calypso started aging rapidly, maybe five years a second. Leo watched in horror as Calypso turned from a gorgeous young woman into a beautiful (to Leo, anyway) elderly woman.

"Calypso, don't go!" Leo pleaded, "I love you!" A faint smile etched itself upon her aged, wrinkled, face.

"I love you, too, Leo," were her last words. She tore off the silver flower braided in her hair and pressed it into Leo's palm, which clamped around the beautiful flower. Calypso closed her eyes, the ghost of a smile still on her face. Her form flickered before fading completely.

It felt surreal.

She was gone, vanished into thin air.

Leo broke down right then and there, dropping to his knees and howling in the wind.

"CALYPSO!" He shouted in between sobs. "CALYPSO!"

Tears streamed down his face, trickling onto the pristine white sand where the love of his life had been right before she disappeared.

Just when Leo though he was ready to leave the island, he would open my palm and see the flower, then start the crying and screaming and thrashing all over again.

He stayed on the island for as long as he possibly could, until the lack of food, water, and sleep took it's toll on Leo, and he collapsed into a heap on the sand, thoughts of Calypso consuming him until the very last second.

 **I thought I would write a cute, fluffy Valentine's Day one-shot. That did not happen.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

 **QoTD: If there was a very short extended ending to this which was still sad, however provided some closure, would you read it?**

 **Answer: Depends on you guys. I'll consider writing one.**

 **"Do NOT call me Sunshine!"**  
 **-Calypso**

 **B**


End file.
